1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a work piece holder, and more particularly to a holder for securing electronic devices such as integrated circuits, switches and connectors in a fixed position during processing or inspection of the device. The holder is particularly suitable for dual in-line packages (DIP's) that are widely used in the electronic industry for encapsulating semiconductors, integrated circuits, miniature switches and connectors.
2. Description of Background Art
DIP's typically consist of a substantially rectangular body in which at least a portion of the electronic device or connector is imbedded. A DIP has two substantially parallel rows of electrical connectors projecting from one surface of the device.
The operations involved in manufacture of these devices typically include mechanical manipulation and/or coating of selected portions of the device. Switches, potentiometers and other devices have parts requiring mechanical manipulation, typically a rocker arm or a shaft, that projects through the surface of the encapsulating material. The resulting gap in the encapsulating material allows for the entry of moisture or other materials that could interfere with proper operation of the device within the package.
Many DIP's are relatively small, typically less than five centimeters in length by about one centimeter wide. It is difficult to secure these devices in a manner that permits a continuous, automated processing or inspection operation without blocking a portion of the area involved in the operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,227, which issued to Cornillier on Mar. 31, 1987 describes an apparatus for applying solder to the leads of dual in-line packages. The packages are transported from one location to another by means of sets of fingers attached to a closed loop type of conveyer that includes means for varying the distance between the two fingers in each set, thereby enabling them to grasp and release the package at the various work stations associated with the lead tinning process.
Present methods for processing DIP's involve placing a plurality of these devices in an inclined channel adjacent to a work station and controlling the movement of devices out of the channel into the work area by means of pins or other devices that at least partially block the channel.